Baelrog Brood
|fgcolor= |race1=Zerg |race2= |race3= |image= |imgsize= |type=Terror squad |founding= |constitution= |leader=Cerebrate Gorn |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander= |defacto= |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation= Zerg Swarm |strength=6,000 |capital=*Mobile (?—March 2500) *Aiur (April—June 2500) |language= |currency= |holiday= |formed= |established= |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved=June 2500 (upon Gorn's death) |restored= |status=Destroyed on Aiur }} The Baelrog Brood consisted of the most fearsome of all zerg warriors. Ravenous and bloodthirsty to the extreme, the Baelrog Brood was often called upon by Cerebrate Gorn to sow terror and confusion among enemy ranks. The brood managed to make even other zerg uncomfortable, as it was not only known for its savage battle tactics, but also for its voracious cannibalism. The Baelrog were bred and trained to attack without hesitation, mercy or self-consideration. Baelrog frequently caused enemy warriors to flee for their lives or turn upon their own kind in order to find some desperate means of escape from the horrendous zerg onslaught.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. History The Baelrog Brood was best noted for its prominent position as one of the broods that invaded Aiur.1998-05-22. Brushfire. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed 2007-06-30 After the manifestation of the Overmind on Aiur, Cerebrate Gorn landed on the planet to direct its forces from within a hive cluster. Praetor Fenix attacked his hive cluster, and was able to destroy most of the hive cluster and destroyed the cerebrate's body.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Into the Flames (in English). 1998. But before their very eyes, the cerebrate was reincarnated and its brood rallied to annihilate the protoss attackers, rebuild, and continue the campaign against the protoss.Fenix: "Executor, I bring news most dire. The Cerebrate that we thought we had killed has arisen again. The creature's battered form was reincarnated, despite the considerable damage we inflicted upon it. Even now, the Cerebrate drives its Brood in preparation for their next offensive." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Higher Ground (in English). 1998. It was also seen on Char, defending an old terran installation in which Dark Prelate Zeratul was trapped. It had orders to stop High Templar Tassadar before he could reach the Dark Templar. It failed, and the protoss could return to Aiur with the Dark Ones.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Into the Darkness (in English). 1998. A Baelrog nest settled into Brushfire island on Aiur, site of the Mendella ruins, and only a combined force of protoss and terran troops was able to remove the infestation. In preparation for the final battle with the Overmind, the protoss attacked the central zerg hive clusters of two broods, the Baelrog Brood and the Grendel Brood. Despite the assistance provided by the Tiamat Brood, the protoss scored a tremendous and much needed victory, with the Grendel and Baelrog Broods destroyed by the protoss attackers, and the cerebrates killed by Zeratul.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Shadow Hunters (in English). 1998. The destruction of the Baelrog and Grendel Broods left the Overmind virtually defenseless, leaving only two broods to protect it.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye of the Storm (in English). 1998. Trivia The Baelrog Brood is named after the demonic Balrog in J.R.R. Tolkien's Middle Earth (The Lord of the Rings, etc.). References Category:Swarm zerg broods